


Boundless, Together

by Mshpiece



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24664672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mshpiece/pseuds/Mshpiece
Summary: Finn and Flora were best friends. That much was certain.But sometimes there would be a flicker of something in the unspoken moments they walked together, sat together. A quiet, warmth started to grow inside both of them, both too hesitant to bring it up to the other.On-going fic with moments between Finn and Flora because they're adorable.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Finn & Flora, Finn/Flora, Perfuma & Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: Scorfuma Rights





	Boundless, Together

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Wow I love that this fandom hasn't died post s5  
> Also me: Holy crap can y'all give me a SECOND to catch up on these fic ideas
> 
> This is just an exposition/context chapter; expect some fluffy FinnxFlora coming soon.

It was a question that went unthought until now.

The Fright Zone was in need of so many repairs. Years of damage and exploitation of the land left it barren, worse than the waste. Scorpia;s connection to the Black Garnet was seamless, but there was much work to be done. And while she knew that her fiancée would follow her no matter where, Scorpia knew how much she was tied to Plumeria.

She gazed at her: sipping tea and breathing calmly as petals fell gently from her long blonde hair. The initial plan had been to build where The Horde had been established; over the Black Garnet’s chamber. But that was so far removed from the rest of Etheria.

Scorpia leaned back and looked up, exhaling softly. “Where are we going to live?” she asked.

Perfuma glanced up and frowned. “I’ve been thinking about that,” she said, nervously.

Scorpia bridged the gap between the two. Perfuma lay her head on Scorpia’s shoulder.

“I don’t want you to have to keep away from the garnet, since it’s been denied from you for so long,” she said softly.

“Well I don’t want to take you from Plumeria,” Scorpia said, wrapping an arm around her. “You’ve already been gone for so long helping to rebuild the Fright Zone.”

Perfuma looked at Scorpia then away, thinking. “We could build a home on the edges of the two kingdoms,” she suggested. “That still puts a distance between our runestones, but we’d be together.”

Scorpia’s eyes lit up at the suggestion. “We could ask Entrapta to make some sort of teleportation,” she said. “Then we could have work and home completely separated.”

Perfuma beamed. “That sounds lovely.”

~

“What do you mean, we should move out of Bright Moon?”

Adora and Catra were lounging in their room. The cool breeze from the waterfall was refreshing, but didn’t do much to combat the heat. Catra had managed to sneak some of Adora’s clothes and shred them to her suiting. While she was wearing a ripped tank top that used to be a long-sleeved shirt, Adora was wearing the replacement clothes she begrudgingly purchased the week before with Glimmer.

Catra lazily looked up at her. “I know that Bow and Glimmer would never say it,” she said, taking some of Adora’s hair and twirling it around her finger, “We’re married. We’re talking about starting a family. That’s a lot going on while trying to run a kingdom.”

Adora looked out toward the balcony. 

“Moving out doesn’t mean leaving them behind,” Catra said softly.

Adora exhaled. “I know.”

Catra teasingly tugged at her hair. Adora leaned over and the two kissed.

“Where would we go?” Adora asked when the two pulled apart.

Shrugging, Catra pushed herself up slightly and they kissed again. “I don’t know,” she said. “I figured somewhere around here. We don’t need to have an answer right now.”

~

The sets of couples had floral adornments of some kind. Upon entering, Adora and Catra noted the flower crown in Scorpia’s hair. With a hug and a flick of the wrist as a greeting, Adora was given a small flower behind her ear. Catra received an oversized lei, to which she rolled her eyes with a smile.

“So how goes the wedding prep?” Catra asked. The four of them were seated around a low table, leaning back after a filling lunch.

Scorpia and Perfuma looked at each other. “They’ve been...temporarily put on hold,” Perfuma said.

Adora’s eyes widened, though she tried to hide it. Scorpia noticed.

“Oh, no,” she said quickly. “It’s nothing like that. We’re just trying to figure out how to effectively rule both Plumeria and the Fright Zone while living together.”

“Oh,” Adora said, clearly relieved.

“What are you thinking, living-wise?” Catra asked casually. Adora could tell there were gears turning and had a feeling she knew what her wife was getting at.

“We were actually thinking of building a cottage in between the two kingdoms,” Perfuma said. “The climate would work for both of us, and we asked Entrapta about the possibility of creating stands that let us travel back and forth to our runestones.”

Adora and Catra looked at each other, then back.

“Why?” Perfuma asked.

~

The sun crept and snuck between the trees of the forest that surrounded the small cottage and gently roused Flora’s eyes open. She slipped out of her bed, her hair flouncing as she slid her feet into some shoes. She quietly opened the door to her room and traced over the floorboards to the front door. When she crossed the threshold of her home to the expanse of the woods, she broke into a quick run. 

Her dress trailed behind her in the wind along with her pincer, but she didn’t feel winded. The grass brushed against her legs as she started to slow, checking around and above her.

She spotted a tuft of brown hair in a tree branch and smiled. The hair rolled back slightly and Flora saw the mischievous eyes of her best friend gleam at her.

“Hey Flora,” Finn said, flipping over to rest on their stomach. “What’s up?”

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this was just exposition and context. Give me suggestions of the shenanigans you want to see these two get into!
> 
> Also reminder I'm taking commissions on my Ko-Fi in which all proceeds will go to either Black Lives Matter or a different Black organization or group about abolishing the police force.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
